The Faithless Jewel
by Nymphonia
Summary: ' Le bijou infidèle '  Symbole de traîtrise. Archétype de son Amour pour Elle.  Il l'offrira à cette femme mariée. Celle-là même qui le paya pour faire cela, une fois. Oui, ça devait être juste pour une fois…
1. Prologue

_'' Le bijou infidèle ''_

_Symbole de traîtrise. Archétype de son Amour pour Elle._

_Il l'offrira à cette femme mariée. Celle-là même qui le paya pour faire cela, une fois. Oui, ça devait être juste pour une fois…_

_Dès le lendemain, son amertume de vivre se transforma en un amour cruel à accuser. Il deviendra le purgatoire de sa solitude et Elle, soutiendra le gouffre de son âme éperdue._

_Tous deux apprendront que la souffrance fait partie essentielle de la joie. Après tout, remarquez comme la nourriture peut paraître bonne quand nous avons faim._

_Vivre, quelle souffrance, et quelle souffrance sans partage !_

_Car cet anneau, c'est Lui qui le portait._

* * *

><p>T<strong>he<strong> F**aithless** J**ewel**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mon Amour,<strong>_

_**J'ignore si tu liras cette lettre – quand bien même, je parviendrai à te l'envoyer un jour – mais en souvenir de notre amour, je sais que tu la commenceras. Alors, si tes yeux parcourent seulement cette phrase, je veux être certaine que tu lises au moins ces mots : je t'aime, bien au-delà de tout.**_

_**Et là, tu me répondrais que ce n'est pas assez.**_

_**Dis-moi, te souviens-tu de notre rencontre ? Moi, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Tes yeux brumeux abritaient déjà mal ta mélancolie. Ce sont eux qui me poussèrent à venir te trouver. A cette époque, je pensais sincèrement que nulle autre souffrance ne pouvait égaler la mienne, et de te connaitre m'a soulagé.**_

_**C'est égoïste, n'est-ce-pas ?**_

_**Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolée. J'avais beau savoir que c'était mal, qu'il y aurait des conséquences, j'ai été incapable de nous dire stop. Mais tu me connais maintenant. Tu sais combien je suis faible. Je m'étais pourtant promis que ce serait juste pour une fois.**_

_**Et finalement, c'est toi qui a porté le poids de mon déshonneur…**_

Le chant de la pluie leur parvenait du dehors. Gracile et mélodieux, le clapotement des gouttes donnait l'impression qu'un ballet se poursuivait derrière la fenêtre entrouverte. La fraicheur qui en découlait humidifiait l'air, le rendant plus agréable à respirer. Bientôt, le tintement incessant se fît heurter par un rythme trop instable, tremblant lorsque le tonnerre grondait. Des rayons de lumière barrant les cieux prévenaient son arrivée. Or, il semblait toujours aussi terrifiant de l'entendre. Etrangement, durant son apparition impromptue, les bruissements de la Nature s'interrompirent, la tension faisant vibrer l'atmosphère, comme si cet éclair était à craindre.

Dans la chambre toutefois, l'orage s'était tu depuis peu.

Malgré la tempête, un silence pesant régnait en maître. Même son chagrin ne pouvait s'exprimer à haute voix, sous peine de ternir les restes de _sa_ présence. Sur les murs ricochaient encore chacune de ses paroles. Des mots durs et intolérables aidant à cacher sa souffrance sous un masque de rage. Ses larmes avaient coulé. De nombreuses perles d'eau qu'Elle ne fût pas certaine d'avoir vu. Son esprit devait être perturbé par un autre détail, car Elle avait trop bien perçu le carillon qui résonna lorsque l'objet tomba sur les carreaux froids de la pièce, comme la pluie. Puis le reflet d'un éclair sur l'or de l'anneau, éblouissant un centième de seconde ses pupilles douloureuses à force d'avoir trop pleuré. La porte avait claqué en même temps que la foudre, mettant fin à cette tyrannie.

Dehors, les nuages voletèrent loin de la lune, leur fumée s'estompant peu à peu en chemin, révélant les étoiles qui scintillaient sur l'encre noire de la nuit. La lumière funèbre de l'astre dévoila une ombre, bougeant lentement, hésitante. Quand elle se baissa, on aurait cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir, abandonnant sa force de vivre. Courageusement, elle en garda suffisamment pour attraper entre ses doigts la bague restée au sol. Comment une si petite chose pouvait-elle être si lourde ?

_**… Le bijou infidèle.**_

_**Je te demande pardon mon Amour, j'aurais tant souhaité que les choses soient plus simples. Peut-être serions-nous toujours amants aujourd'hui. Peut-être n'aurais-je jamais eu à t'écrire cette lettre. Cependant, ces souvenirs que nous avons en commun me reviennent sans cesse. Ils me hantent jour et nuit. Et parce que désormais, je sais que tu ne pourras pas m'échapper davantage, je peux te l'avouer enfin : c'est dans ta souffrance que se réveilla mon bonheur, donnant naissance à cet Amour qui nous brisa tous les deux.**_

_**Pardonne-moi.**_

_**Comme si tes tourments ne te suffisaient pas ! Mais ne crains rien, à présent, c'est moi qui les supporte, car je t'aime plus qu'il n'est possible d'aimer. Parce que je souffre tellement de ne pas avoir pu te le prouver.**_

* * *

><p>Hey tout le monde ! =)<p>

Voilà, c'est la première fois que je poste une fiction sur ce site. J'espère que ce début vous aura plus, et que vous avez pris plaisir à lire. La suite est déjà écrite, elle ne tardera pas à arriver.

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, ça devrait prendre peu de temps -)

Bisous,

Nym'phonia


	2. Chapitre 1  Première Partie

**[Première Partie]**

Chapitre 1

Le Début de la Fin

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dis Sasuke, te souviens-tu de ce jour où nous nous sommes vus pour la première fois ? Mais, était-ce seulement la première fois ? C'est ce que tu disais. Moi, je me souviens de ton visage, illuminé par les rayons du soleil, de ton corps musclé, de ta mâchoire carrée et de ta grandeur qui te donnaient la carrure d'un homme. Quel âge avais-tu ? Seize ans, c'est bien cela ? Si beau, si jeune et… pourtant déjà lasse.<strong>_

_**Ce qui est drôle, c'est que tu disais avoir été émerveillé. Non Sasuke, tu étais simplement trop naïf pour voir que c'était toi qui m'avais envouté.**_

* * *

><p>Le soleil se tenait au sommet des cieux, éclairant le monde, lumineux et chaleureux. En ce jour, idem à bien d'autres, ses rayons d'or embrasaient l'air, des vagues de poussières passant au travers, dansant sensuellement avant de s'évanouir lentement. Sa chaleur encadrait le bout de planète qu'elle éclairait, enveloppant le monde dans un cocon protecteur. L'automne poursuivait son avancée petit à petit, portant sa marque sur la chevelure des arbres. Silencieuse, une feuille tomba, la toute première, comme le lièvre que les voisines devaient suivre. Un jeune homme la vit voleter dans sa chute du coin de l'œil, sans savoir qu'elle célèbrerait le début de cette saison.<p>

Il observait l'horizon, tentant de tenir tête à l'astre rayonnant et ferma les yeux, visualisant l'endroit où il se trouvait : le parc. Dans son esprit se dessinait le banc en bois de chêne sur lequel il était nonchalamment installé, son sac de cours trainant par terre à ses pieds, poussiéreux et usé. Derrière lui, de nombreux arbres formaient un escadron parfaitement aligné et il savait qu'au loin se dévoilaient les esquisses des immeubles du centre-ville. En face, la grande place de pavés rosés donnait naissance à plusieurs chemins de terre s'enfonçant dans la forêt qu'empruntaient les promeneurs. Il visualisa des familles, enfants et couples main dans la main, des personnes se baladant en solitaire, des groupes d'adolescents comme lui. Et enfin, le soleil. Là, juste en face. Il parvint à le fixer sans cligner ou souffrir de sa lumière incandescente. Ici, au sein de son imaginaire, il se savait plus puissant que le reste du monde. Là, _vivre_ paraissait être d'une facilité déconcertante. S'il en avait seulement le droit et que ses actions n'apporteraient aucune conséquence autour de lui, il serait capable de rester à jamais endormi, de régner seul sur son monde fait de chimère. L'adolescence devenait insoutenable. La solitude, le mal-être et la douleur qui tenaillait son cœur sans relâche le martyrisaient constamment. Toutefois, il gardait une étincelle d'espoir…

« Tu sembles te noyer dans tes pensées, jeune homme. »

Cette voix, d'une douceur morose, fut un flash lumineux dans son esprit. Sur le banc, à sa droite, il imagina la splendeur que pouvait avoir les traits d'une femme, celle à qui ce timbre ensorcelant pouvait appartenir. Elle serait d'un âge mûr, porterait en elle la sagesse d'une vieille dame et l'innocence d'une demoiselle. Ses prunelles seraient teintées d'une couleur claire, et son sourire lui réchaufferait l'âme.

« Il est temps de te réveiller. »

Encore elle. Cette fois-ci, elle lui avait presque chuchoté les mots à l'oreille. Ses longs cheveux s'étaient glissés sur son épaule pour lui chatouiller la nuque. Son odeur florale envahissait l'atmosphère autour de lui, s'immisçant dans sa tête pour enivrer son esprit. Cela semblait si réel.

Il pensa à ouvrir lentement les paupières, espérant que cette vision enchanteresse le suivrait jusque dans la réalité. Sous son regard stupéfait, penchée au-dessus de lui, survint un corps à la peau de pêche, sur lequel étaient gravés les traits délicats d'une femme, le cachant des rayons d'ors du soleil. Elle se baissa à sa hauteur pour s'accroupir par terre, ses fines mains posées sur ses genoux mis à nu. Les deux joyaux verts incrustés dans le blanc de ses yeux étaient d'une rare beauté. Des cristaux nageaient dans cet océan de verdure et chacun d'eux détenaient probablement toute la douceur et la pureté des femmes du monde entier. Sa bouche, soigneusement sculptée, brillait avec éclat à la lumière du jour, réclamant mille baisers. Il voulut tant l'embrasser… Soudain rendu étrangement intimidé par tant de charme, le garçon souhaita détourner la tête à la recherche d'une image moins plaisante qui l'aiderait à effacer ses rougissements. Seulement, il découvrit malencontreusement son décolleté en forme de cœur, se découpant dans sa robe beige, parsemée de plumes et de détails brodés de dentelle. S'empourprant davantage, il retourna vers son visage, où, curieusement, les prunelles de la dame scrutaient fixement ses lèvres, sûrement dans l'attente d'une quelconque réponse. Une personne ordinaire – et de bonne famille comme elle semblait l'être – ne devait-elle pas se concentrer sur son regard plutôt que sur ses lèvres ? Ou bien, faute de ne parvenir à se fondre dans les prunelles d'un individu, au bas de son œil ?

Il la vit passer discrètement sa langue rosée sur sa lèvre inférieure, avant de la mordiller de ses canines. Puis, lorsqu'elle porta à nouveau son attention dans le fond de ses yeux, il lui reconnut de la ténacité et un certain désir.

« J'ai bien cru que jamais tu ne reviendrais à toi. »

Elle sourit. D'un sourire si pur, si sincère et aimant qu'il lui rappela un instant ce que les mots « Amour » et « Chaleur » signifiaient réellement. Il se demanda alors pour quelle raison une femme aussi belle et raffinée que celle-ci venait l'aborder d'une telle manière.

« Je me reposais, répondit-il simplement d'un ton se voulant impassible. »

Son rire tinta gaiement et elle vint s'installer à côté de lui, lissant sa robe sous ses fesses avant de s'asseoir. Le silence s'installa, tandis qu'aucun des deux protagonistes ne se regardaient. Dans un soupir satisfait, la douce avoua :

« Tu semblais parti bien trop loin d'ici. »

Un nouveau sourire, bien différent du précédent, vint légèrement s'étirer sur le recoin de ses lèvres rosées, et de ses yeux pétillants de candeur elle admirait pensivement les garnements tournoyant en face d'eux. Ils chantonnaient à l'unisson ces comptines enfantines qu'il se souvint avoir entendu petit. Le regard transporté, le jeune homme ne pouvait se détacher de son visage délicieusement féminin, passant par la courbe soyeuse de son front au trait fin de son nez, à la peau satinée de ses joues ou encore à l'arc que dessinait son épaule confortable. Cette femme naissait d'une muse.

Sûrement avait-elle perçu l'œil brûlant qui la fixait depuis plusieurs secondes maintenant, car elle se tourna vivement vers lui, ses pupilles de jade intriguées.

« Qui s'en inquiéterait ? demanda-t-il brusquement, irrité d'être si admiratif devant une inconnue.

– Ton entourage probablement. Tu ne crois pas ? »

Jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas détourné les yeux d'elle. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se laisser intimider, et par une femme en plus ! Seulement, cet élan de fuite face à son interlocutrice n'était pas voulu. Il préféra alors user de ses talents d'acteur, faisant fi d'avoir été attiré par un chien courant sur la place, ne divulguant aucune réaction qui pourrait compromettre sa légendaire désinvolture. Il le suivit un instant du regard, s'abstenant de répondre.

Cacher ses sentiments lui était naturel, il se savait illisible aux yeux de tous. Cependant, une appréhension soudaine l'empêchait de se sentir à l'aise dans cette conversation avec elle. Comme si elle le connaissait depuis trop longtemps, comme si cette femme était… plus douée que lui à ce jeu-là. Elle reprit la parole, visiblement compréhensive envers les secrets que souhaitait garder le garçon.

« Je suis certaine que des gens t'aiment. Aussi lointains soient-ils, je crois qu'ils seraient tristes de te voir accablé ainsi. Pour ma part en tout cas, j'imagine très bien combien mes parents seraient malheureux. Ils penseraient ne pas avoir été capables de me rendre heureuse. Avoir échoués. Tu comprendras certainement mieux cela quand tu seras plus grand.

– Arrêtez de me parler comme à un gosse ! grommela l'adolescent. »

Elle parut offensée par son ton agressif et souffla un vague « désolée », puis poursuivit :

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre avec les jeunes de ton âge.

– Si vous ne savez pas, pourquoi venir me parler alors ?

– Je l'ignore. »

Encore une fois, elle semblait s'excuser à travers son doux murmure.

« Je suppose que tu as éveillé ma curiosité, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix basse. Je me suis sentie absorbée dès que je t'aie croisé. J'ai cru…»

Elle hésita, pour décidément fermer la bouche et se taire.

« Rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas suicidaire, précisa le jeune homme, ayant deviné l'inquiétude de la dame. Pendant l'adolescence, on se pose seulement plus de questions que d'ordinaire.

– C'est vrai. Je suis passée pas là moi-aussi. »

Sensuellement, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Pour lors, il se perdit dans les plus infimes détails de son geste, guettant avec éréthisme ses longues boucles qui s'entortillaient entre ses doigts, avant de se laisser dérouler allègrement, pour finalement rebondir et se lover à nouveau entre elles. Il devinait que sa chevelure devait être lisse à l'origine, puisque, aussi belle que pouvait l'être cette femme, ces anglaises n'étaient que trop parfaites. Or, serait-il pensable qu'une seule des facettes de cette jeune femme ait un défaut ? Vraisemblablement non.

Pourtant, il ragea. Roses. Ses cheveux étaient roses. D'un de ces roses pâles qui s'identifies aux plumes d'un flamant-rose, ou aux pétales des fleurs de cerisier. Il détestait le rose. Tout comme le vert, le jaune, le bleu et toutes ses couleurs clairs reflétant le bien-être. Mais pourquoi, en ce moment, arrivait-il lui-aussi à ressentir cette sensation de sérénité ? Cet éblouissement en regardant son visage magnifique ? Et quel était à la fois ce sentiment d'incertitude le tourmentant ?

« Mon nom est Sakura Haruno. »

_Sakura_, quel prénom raffiné ! Dans lequel chaque lettre s'accordait idéalement à l'autre pour former cette ravissante mélodie. Mais, si chaque syllabe venait à être isolée, la première nous rappellerait la fourberie, la seconde semblerait espiègle et la dernière évoquerait une pestilentielle laideur.

« Sasuke. »

Sans hésitation il s'était présenté à son tour. Les yeux dans les yeux, il ne parvenait plus à se détacher de son regard gorgé par de fabuleuses rêveries. Ainsi, il se confondit à vouloir pénétrer dans ses songes, et pouvoir rêver avec elle durant une nuit éternelle.

« Sasuke Uchiwa.

– Ravie de te connaitre, Sasuke ! »

Elle lui tendit la main gauche et il s'en empara, non sans l'avoir dévisagée avec méfiance au préalable. Elle portait une alliance sur son annulaire, l'or de l'anneau se démarquant sur sa peau velouté.

« Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille se balader un peu ? lui proposa-t-elle. »

Sa voix, ô combien tentatrice, restait douce, calme et maîtrisée, alors pourquoi chaque partie de son anatomie tremblait-elle autant ? Quelque chose allait se produire. Il le savait depuis que ses yeux avaient croisés les siens. Quelque chose d'interdit, qui allait briser sa vie à elle, et qui le porterait _lui_, comme fautif. Il devait refuser !

« Comme vous voulez. »

Vaincu, il se leva, récupérant son sac à dos pour le poser sur son épaule. La dame enchaina à sa suite. Elle atteignait presque sa taille, mais seulement grâce à la hauteur vertigineuse de ses talons aiguilles. Se collant contre son flanc droit, la belle lui sourit, ses prunelles menthe à l'eau bordées par une voûte céleste presque noire brillaient d'une joie intense.

« Si nous allions boire un verre pour commencer ? »

Sasuke resta sceptique. Cette question semblait cacher un certain nombre de sous-entendu dont il comprenait facilement le sens. Oui, il connaissait les intentions de cette jeune femme, mais n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que _lui_ souhaitait faire. Aurait-il raison de vouloir la suivre ? Est-ce qu'il regretterait son choix ? Jusqu'où iraient-ils après ça ?

« C'est moi qui invite, rajouta-t-elle.

– Hn. »

Sur ce, elle s'avança en direction de la sortie du parc. Elle se tenait droite, sa démarche assurée n'en demeurait pas moins gracieuse et les gens ne pouvaient que se permettre de dévisager leur couple. Sasuke n'aimait pas se faire remarquer, il préférait nettement passer inaperçu, et la ville était bien le seul endroit où la densité de population l'aidait à accéder à l'anonymat. En revanche, Sakura n'était aucunement incommodée par le regard impoli des hommes et des femmes autour d'eux, son sourire bien heureux étirant toujours ses lèvres impeccables.

Le nom des rues s'affichait à chaque boulevard, et, tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient peu à peu dans le centre, le jeune homme s'interrogeait sur le pourquoi de leur rencontre. Sa compagne les mena directement vers un café chic, ils s'installèrent en terrasse et un serveur vint prendre leurs commandes.

« Ce n'est pas un peu trop cher, ici ?

– Pourquoi ? Voudrais-tu payer à ma place, Sasuke ?

– Si vous voulez, dans ce cas il faudra que l'on se rende ailleurs.

– Ne t'en fais pas, rit-elle. Je ne t'aurais pas amené dans ce café si je n'avais pas les moyens de nous offrir à boire. »

Cela, il s'en serait douté. Elle devait valoir des millions seulement avec sa robe et ses chaussures. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pour quelle raison les bourges avaient besoin de savourer un café plus coûteux qu'un autre.

« Vous pourriez avoir envie de m'impressionner, osa-t-il.

– Serais-tu idiot, mon cher ? demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

– Non, pourquoi cette question ?

– Parce que seuls les idiots sont impressionnés par l'argent, expliqua la Haruno.

– Je dois connaitre énormément d'idiots alors.

– Moi aussi. »

Comme si c'était pour elle une sorte d'exutoire, Sakura se laissa une fois de plus emporter par le rire. Il le savait aussi sincère que les précédents, et devinait facilement que les prochains le seraient également. De l'entendre était d'une telle consolation pour son cœur souffreteux de solitude et de chagrin, mais Sasuke était incapable d'en expliquer l'origine.

Un employé apporta les boissons, pressé par le nombre de commande qui l'attendait encore. La dame choisie un billet parmi la liasse que contenait son portefeuille et le lui tendit en l'intimant de garder la monnaie.

« Je vois que les riches aussi arrivent à faire preuve de générosité, remarqua l'adolescent.

– La richesse ne bouleverse en rien la personnalité de quelqu'un. J'aime faire plaisir, et l'argent m'aide à concrétiser ce désir. Tu trouves que j'ai tort ?

– Pas vraiment. Je crois juste que l'on ne peut qu'apprendre à devenir généreux. »

Elle ne trouva pas de réponse à lui donner. Ce gamin semblait avoir une opinion assez pessimiste vis-à-vis des gens de sa classe sociale. Que pouvait-elle lui reprocher ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être ou avoir été sa vie. A son âge, les enfants étaient si peu mâtures, si perturbés par l'environnement les entourant que les jugements devenaient leur seule source de protection. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le visage du jeune garçon s'assombrir et la scruter avec calomnie.

« Comment avez-vous su ?

– Quoi donc ?

– Que je vous suivrais, dit-il sombrement.

– Je l'ai su, c'est tout. »

Elle le savait trop chétif, trop indigent et vulnérable pour partir maintenant. Sa victime ne saurait faire demi-tour. Elle se perdrait dans les méandres de la vie. Pour cause, Sasuke n'avait pas su déjouer sa ruse, et il l'aiderait désormais à oublier tous ses soucis, à la faire retomber dans cette adolescence qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'expérimenter.

« Tu m'as tout l'air de connaitre mes intentions, conclut-elle en buvant une gorgée de café, le regard dans le vague. Alors, est-ce que ça t'intéresse ?

– Qu'est-ce qui devrait m'intéresser ?

– Juste une nuit, dit-elle en agitant quatre billets de cent dollars d'une main avant de les ranger. »

Sasuke marqua un rictus sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il s'en était douté, cette femme n'était pas différente des autres mondaines.

Jadis, alors qu'il entrait tout juste dans la puberté et que lui et sa bande de potes s'étaient aventurés dans une soirée branchée, une bourgeoise d'une quarantaine d'années l'avait dragué comme une adolescente sûre et certaine de ses capacités de séduction. Durant une année entière, il avait eu droit au meilleur confort qui soit, aux fringues et aux sorties à volonté. C'était la belle vie ! Mais Sakura, elle, ne semblait pas avoir besoin de sa compagnie de longue durée. Elle était mariée, et n'était sûrement pas comblée par son époux.

« Je vois, dit-il en fixant ses yeux dans les siens.

– Tu seras récompensé. »

Il avait besoin d'argent, et Sakura était assurément une belle et charmante jeune femme. Pourquoi pas dans ce cas ? Ce n'était pas à tout le monde qu'elle devait proposer quatre cent dollars pour un plan cul !

Il jeta un coup d'œil au portefeuille qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa paume gauche. Oui, elle était vraiment comme toutes les autres, à penser qu'on pouvait tout avoir avec de l'argent ! Et là, en cet instant, elle avait eu raison. Il soupira. Quitte à finir au plus profond des abysses, autant se soustraire à tous les péchés. De toute évidence, il avait perdu sa dignité il y a fort longtemps.

Dans un hochement de tête, il obtempéra. Sakura se sentit soulagée, elle n'aurait pas su quoi faire s'il s'était enfui au dernier moment. Mais, elle possédait ce don de lire dans le cœur des gens à travers un simple regard. Alors lui, ce petit garçon qui se perdait sur une route sombre et nébuleuse, il ne pouvait que prendre la main qu'on lui tendait pour sortir de cette tourmente. Même si cette main était celle du diable.

Quel mal pourrait-elle lui faire à ce gosse après tout ?

* * *

><p>Hey ! =)<p>

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier MilianneLoke d'avoir commenter le Prologue, j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant ^^

J'ai choisi de couper ce chapitre en deux, car je l'estimais trop long. Vous devez déjà deviner la suite, non ? ;-)

Merci à ceux qui auront lu !

Nym'phonia


	3. Chapitre 2 Deuxième Partie

**Hey ! Bonne année ! =)**

**Merci énormément à vous de m'avoir laissé de si gentils commentaires ^^**

**Sachez aussi que cette fiction a été écrite sous quelques conseils de Bibi-chan et de Rikku-chan sur un autre site.**

**Je n'ai pas pu répondre à tout le monde alors je vais le faire ici :**

**MilianneLoke : J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Sakura, son assurance et le fait qu'elle sache si bien mentir et manipuler les autres. D'ailleurs, justement Sakura fait ça pour la première fois, et tu as pensé le contraire ;-) Pour Sasuke, je voulais qu'il soit plus fragile mentalement qu'il en ai l'air et qu'il se laisse entrainer par l'argent et les beaux yeux de la demoiselle. Merci pour ton commentaire et ton soutien ! =)**

**ChocoMinmi : Oulà ! Que de compliments, merci beaucoup *rougis* J'espère que cette suite te plaira, tu vas pouvoir découvrir où cela mènera les jeunes gens. A très bientôt j'espère. **

**yuri-haruno : Je suis heureuse de savoir que cette histoire te plait au point de la relire encore une fois ici. Pour te répondre, la suite n'est toujours pas posté, j'ai énormément de chose à faire cette année - à vrai dire, je joue mon avenir - et ne prend pas le temps d'écrire aucune de mes fics. Toutefois, si ça peut te rassurer, un petit bout est déjà commencé. Les détails, j'adore. Tout ce qui porte à la description est mon pêché mignon et j'y passe du temps. Mais je suis comblée des efforts que tu fais pour lire ces passages qui d'habitude t'ennuie, et de savoir qu'en plus, ils te plaisent ^^**

**Détrompe-toi, beaucoup de jeunes se "tapent" des femmes plus âgées qu'eux. Surtout aux Etats-Unis. Et inversement d'ailleurs.**

**Merci encore pour ton commentaire ! Bonne lecture ! =)**

**Voilà, tant qu'à faire, je souhaiterais vous informer que j'écris également une autre fiction "Other Silencer", celle-ci est totalement de moi. Je vous met le lien si ça peut vous intéresser ainsi qu'un résumé. Ca me ferait très plaisir que vous puissiez y faire un tour ^^**

**.com/s/2913036/1/Other_Silencer**

_Le silence, toujours le silence…_

_…_

_Que pouvait-il renfermer derrière ce regard si tourmenté ?_

_Et ce sourire, pour quelle raison devait-il être si beau, et pourtant si bouleversé ?_

_Quelle faute avait-il pu commettre pour s'infliger cela toute son existence ?_

_…_

_Elle voulait le connaitre par cœur. Oui, elle voulait tant pouvoir lire en lui, bien au-delà de ses mots invisibles…_

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ! =)**

**[Deuxième Partie]**

Chapitre 1

Le Début de la Fin

* * *

><p>Quittant la terrasse du café, il se laissa soudain entrainer lorsqu'elle monta dans un taxi, et demanda au chauffeur de se rendre au « Mandarin Oriental ». Un instant, il cru son ouïe défaillante et que cette longue journée n'avait que trop abusée de son esprit. Toutefois, l'hôtel gigantesque qui se dressa devant lui quand il sortit du véhicule, les étages s'élevant toujours plus haut et les innombrables fenêtres dont se servait le soleil pour admirer sa beauté, ne pouvaient être le fruit de son imagination. Comme il ne bougeait pas, Sakura le tira par le bras vers l'entrée du bâtiment, et il eut tout juste le temps de lire l'enseigne gravé sur une plaque d'argent : « L'Hôtel du Mandarin Oriental ». Le hall était immense, la luminosité se voyait plus étincelante qu'à l'extérieur, le lustre de verre trônant au sommet de la salle devait en être la source. La blancheur des carreaux renvoyait son image et les murs étaient d'un rouge-orangé reposant. Des lampions diffusant une lumière rougeâtre tamisée étaient posés dans chaque angle du carré central de la pièce. Ce dernier se voyait occupé en son milieu par une imposante fontaine où un cygne de cristal étendait ses ailes, le filet d'eau s'écoulant de son bec grand ouvert, elle-même encadrée par des fauteuils en cuir noir. Ils les contournèrent, et s'avancèrent jusqu'à la réceptionniste ; une femme brune, aux cheveux relevés en une couette haute qui dévoilait la forme arrondie de son visage au teint mat. Elle les accueillit poliment, leur proposant une chambre et les questionnant sur la durée de leur séjour.<p>

« Une nuit, répondit simplement Sakura, en sortant une carte de crédit soigneusement sélectionnée parmi les autres. »

Un impressionnant escalier en marbre blanc les attendait à leur droite, surmonté par une magnifique rambarde de verre, toutefois, ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur pour atteindre plus facilement le seizième étage. La chambre comportait un lit démesurément grand, des draps de soie beige et plusieurs coussins douillets étalés sur la couche, le rendait confortable. Les talons de Sakura tapèrent violemment sur le parquet nacré quand elle accourut devant la baie-vitré à sa gauche, admirant le coucher du soleil derrière les immeubles de la ville de Boston. L'adolescent préféra découvrir le reste des lieux, il se dirigea donc vers la buanderie, caressant les portes de lin brun. Puis il entra dans le couloir à côté, au fond duquel un miroir reflétait sa silhouette vide, dont le visage était dépourvu d'expression. Il s'approcha, et à sa droite, fit coulisser une porte : c'était la salle de bains. Une baignoire ovale était enfoncée dans une surface de marbre noir et des serviettes blanches l'attendaient à côté de l'évier, disposées sur un meuble argenté. Des spots plaçaient au-dessus d'un miroir rectangulaire prenant toute la largeur du mur, éclairaient à eux-seuls la pièce. Il retourna dans la chambre, passant devant l'écran plasma fixé sur la cloison sans y prêter attention. La paroi grise, contre laquelle était appuyé le lit, comportait une peinture blanche où des oiseaux prenaient leur envol depuis un arbre touffu. Sa vie à lui n'était qu'un enchevêtrement de tiges épineuses auxquelles se faisait piquer son cœur meurtri. Sasuke resta longtemps là, à fixer ce dessin, s'arrêtant sur chaque détail de l'œuvre. Subséquemment, son regard descendit peu à peu sur le berceau de sa prochaine nuit. Arriverait-il à rêver ce soir ? A éprouver ce bien-être que la sensation d'inexistence procurait aux tourmentés ?

Il n'entendit pas la jeune femme arriver dans son dos, elle avait déjà quitté ses escarpins. Les baisers, cajolant sa nuque, se firent à peine ressentir ; comme les battements d'ailes d'un papillon effleurant sa peau. Pourtant, il devinait que ce n'était pas par prudence. Elle avait posé ses douces mains sur ses hanches, sous sa chemise, le tenant fermement comme pour l'avertir qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir. Et lui, se disait justement qu'il ne voulait plus s'en aller maintenant. De toute évidence, ce serait juste pour une nuit. Une seule et unique nuit. Pour que tous deux puissent s'évader de ce monde qui les étouffait. Faire ce qu'ils souhaitaient, pour une fois, sans se sentir montrer du doigt ou menacés par la société.

Ce serait seulement un jeu. Ils se diraient adieu ensuite sans l'ombre d'un regret.

Dans un élan précipité, Sasuke se retourna face à son ainée et l'embrassa avec passion, unissant leurs langues dans un ballet dévastateur. Dépourvue de ses talons aiguilles, elle était sans conteste plus petite que lui et devait se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour faire face à son visage, néanmoins elle restait relativement grande pour une femme. Attrapant les poignets fragiles de sa maîtresse, il l'étreignit contre lui avant de les laisser tomber tous les deux sur le matelas. Le dos du jeune homme ne souffrant pas de la chute grâce au moelleux de l'édredon, il emporta Sakura avec lui. Cette dernière se mit à rire jovialement en s'effondrant sur son torse.

« On a cessé d'être sérieux, jeune homme ?

– Qui vous dit que je l'ai toujours été ? »

Leurs baisers reprirent de plus belle, mélangeant fureur, frénésie et tendresse. La dame était expérimentée, comparée à toutes ses adolescentes excitées et maladroites. Elle, possédait les techniques de l'art ancestral du baiser, allant du mouvement de ses lèvres, aux pas de danse de sa langue, à la pression qu'exerçait sa bouche sur la sienne, jusqu'à son souffle chaud et parfumé qu'elle exhalait dans un murmure inaudible. Il la sentit sourire quand il posa ses mains sur ses fesses charnues, la soulevant un peu plus au-dessus de lui, la posant sur le bas de son ventre. Il chercha ensuite à défaire la fermeture éclair de sa robe encombrante, alors que son amante commençait à presque arracher les boutons de sa chemise blanche. Ses doigts sûrs d'eux ne tremblaient plus – contrairement à quelques heures plus tôt, au moment de leur rencontre – et terminèrent rapidement la tâche qui leur avait été confié, avant de venir lécher son torse musclé. Le dos enfin à découvert, Sasuke passa ses mains sur les omoplates de sa compagne, sa peau fémininement velouté dégageait une chaleur incandescente, propre à celle de toutes les femmes quand l'excitation venait amplifier les battements de leur cœur. Se rehaussant, les jambes dénudées emprisonnant les reins de son otage, la belle retira sa robe de plumes et l'envoya sur le fauteuil à proximité. Sa nudité ne sembla pas la gêner, elle devait avoir rencontrée bien assez d'hommes pour ne plus ressentir le besoin de se cacher, et elle laissa le jouvenceau observer sa lingerie en dentelle rouge.

« Je préfère cette couleur, chuchota-t-il de manière atone. »

Se soulevant à son tour, il s'empara à nouveau de la délicieuse bouche de sa maîtresse, plaquant ses mains robustes sur ses côtes et caressant le contour de ses seins rebondis du bout de ses pouces, ne laissant plus qu'un infime espace entre leurs corps quasi-dénudés. Pendant ce temps, elle poursuivait son objectif – celui de les mettre tous deux à nu – et fit tomber la chemise de ses épaules, l'amenant rejoindre sa tunique sur le sofa. Ses fins doigts massèrent son dos musclé, longeant sa colonne vertébrale de ses ongles en un touché léger, puis allèrent fourrager dans la chevelure brune du ténébreux. Elle releva le menton, penchant son crâne à l'arrière, laissant les lèvres de Sasuke glisser le long de son cou et se délecta, les paupières closes, de leurs manœuvres tranquilles. Qu'il était beau ce garçon, si doucereux et captivant ! Discrètement, un frisson parcourut son échine, Sasuke venait d'ôter les agrafes de son soutien-gorge, et avait embrassé sa gorge, forçant son épiderme à épouser sa marque. Il retira le sous-vêtement en douceur, suivant sa migration de baisers coquets, avant d'atteindre la surface rosée de son sein pour en sucer l'extrémité. D'une main, il palpa l'autre mamelon, arrachant quelques gémissements jouissifs à sa compagne. Sakura soupira de plaisir, et alors que ses index s'engageaient vers son torse, exerçant une pression sur son corps pour le repousser vers l'arrière, elle se retrouva sauvagement adossée sur la couche. Le garçon se tenait au-dessus d'elle, la regardant intensément dans le blanc des yeux.

« Ferais-tu parti de cette catégorie d'hommes qui ne supporte pas d'être en-dessous ? le nargua-t-elle.

– Quel mal y a-t-il à vouloir contempler le corps d'une femme soumis à une torture si plaisante ? ironisa-t-il.

– Alors, la prochaine fois, tu accepterais de te soumettre ?

– Si une prochaine fois s'impose, peut-être, la prévint-il. »

Elle amena le visage pâle du jeune garçon près du sien, caressant sensuellement, à l'aide de sa langue, la joue de son partenaire jusqu'à atteindre son oreille, dans laquelle elle susurra avec délectation :

« Tu devras me faire rêver pour cela. »

Parallèlement, sa main avait longée le chemin formé entre ses abdominaux, effleurant son jean devenu trop étroit pour contenir toute l'excitation qui s'était emparée de son enveloppe charnelle. Elle enleva difficilement le bouton de son pantalon, puis introduisit sa main à l'intérieur pour caresser le phallus encore camouflé par un dernier bout de tissu. Ses paumes roulèrent sur les hanches masculines, et se saisirent des rebords de son jean pour l'en débarrasser. Dans un mouvement de jambes, Sasuke le quitta entièrement tout en passant à son tour ses doigts sur le bas-ventre de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se déchargea rapidement de son string, chevrotante d'impatience. Habile, son amant chatouilla le bourgeon de rose si sensible, la faisant vibrer de toute part. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et eurent peine à détacher leurs lèvres amourachées les unes aux autres. Elle souffla, tandis que l'adonis stoppait sa caresse sur son mont de plaisir interdit, abaissant son visage jusqu'à pouvoir sentir le parfum sauvage de sa partenaire qui se cachait dans sa vallée interdite. Il pénétra son antre embrasé de ses doigts virils, et le titilla de son muscle buccal comme pour en découvrir les facettes via tous ses sens. La dame se cambra, gémissante et fiévreuse.

N'en pouvant plus, elle se releva, s'asseyant tout en entourant l'adolescent de ses jambes fuselées. Il transpirait, essoufflé, mais son odeur lui restait propre, pareille à celle qu'elle avait humé lorsqu'elle l'avait pris par le bras cette après-midi et qu'elle s'était collée contre son flanc. Elle passa sa main dans sa chevelure de jais, lécha ses douces lèvres et murmura :

« Ne voudrais-tu pas faire une exception avec moi ? »

Elle s'infiltra dans son boxer, le lui ôta. Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, l'allongea sur le matelas, lui faisant comprendre d'un coup d'œil coquin, ce qu'elle comptait faire. Son intumescence enfin libéré, dévoila l'ampleur de son désir. Sakura s'en retrouva davantage fébrile, alors qu'elle prenait l'objet de sa convoitise en main. La peau lisse et enfiévrée du membre fit naître au sein de son esprit une vision de l'avenir proche qui les attendait ; bientôt, ils s'uniraient. L'Uchiwa se laissa ainsi gâter, savourant avec attention chacun de ses gestes, aussi vivaces et délicats qu'ils pouvaient être. Son souffle devint rauque, résonnait dans le large espace de la chambre, cependant qu'il la sentit léchouiller le bout de sa verge, avant de la faire plonger dans la caverne confortable de sa bouche chaleureuse. Sa langue n'avait de cesse d'enlacer son membre cuirassé, désireuse tout comme sa détentrice de faire plaisir à son amant. De temps en temps, il venait poser sa paume sur la tête de la jeune femme, se soulevant jusqu'à elle, avant que ses muscles ne lâchent et qu'il retombe entre les oreillers.

« Sakura. » soupira-t-il, et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon.

Son pouls s'accéléra, le sang battait dans ses veines au niveau de son organe génital, promettant un débordement soudain s'il était victime de nouvelles caresses. Il prit donc la donzelle dans ses bras et roula sur le côté, reprenant sa place au-dessus de sa douce pour sceller leurs lèvres une fois encore. Pourquoi l'embrassait-il autant ce jeune homme ? La bourgeoise ne prit pas le temps de se poser davantage de questions, car elle pouvait percevoir une présence dure frôler son entre-jambe. Elle le voulait. Tout de suite !

« Je n'ai pas de capote sur moi, l'informa le garçon, indifférent malgré tout.

– Ce n'est pas grave, je prends la pilule, s'empressa-t-elle de répliquer. »

Elle écarta les cuisses, les enroulant autour de sa taille, en appuyant sur ses fesses afin de l'obliger à s'introduire en elle. Dans un unique élan, il se plaça entre les lèvres de la vulve féminine et y engouffra sa virilité, engageant la valse de leurs corps en harmonie. Sakura baisait frénétiquement les joues du jeune homme, griffant ses épaules et se cramponnant à sa nuque lorsque les va-et-vient devinrent de plus en plus souples et de plus en plus fougueux. Elle l'entendait respirer près de son oreille, sa grande main s'insinuant dans sa chevelure rose désordonnée, avant de tracer une longue ligne passant par son cou, sa poitrine généreuse, ses côtes et s'arrêtant sur ses reins qu'il massa tendrement. Pourquoi ce gamin la câlinait-il autant ? La moiteur de leurs corps collait leur chair l'une contre l'autre, leurs gouttes de sueur se mélangèrent, naviguant sur les formes des deux amants. La chaleur qu'ils dégageaient embaumait l'atmosphère de la pièce, ajoutant à leur ébat une sensation de flottement.

L'obscurité imposait flegmatiquement sa présence, ne laissant bientôt se distinguer plus que des formes se mouvant entre elles. Dans le silence que la nuit ordonnait, Sakura se sentit imploser la première, ne manquant pas de se vouter sous la délectation de cet instant, manifestant son contentement dans un gémissement fluet et joyeux. Secouée par les spasmes circulant dans son individu, elle enserra le jeune homme, s'extasiant au creux de son oreille. Le ténébreux ne tarda pas à la suivre, ses bras puissants tendus en appui sur la couche se contractèrent, tandis qu'il s'insinuait au plus profond de son Eden. Il finit par déverser son nectar dans le jardin humide de la donzelle, poussant un léger râle, se retenant néanmoins, trop fier pour s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement.

Il resta allongé sur le buste de sa partenaire, appréciant de se faire bercer par son souffle régulier. Elle rabattit le drap sur lui, embrassa le haut de son crâne, marmonnant de dernières paroles :

« C'était juste pour une nuit. »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quand j'y repense, je ris de mon allure calme et maternelle de jeune bourgeoise. De cette conversation que j'ai engagée avec maladresse ce jour-là. En vérité, si je devais te rencontrer à nouveau, je t'embrasserais avec passion, t'enlacerais de mes bras comme si nous allions nous perdre, je te ferais l'amour jusqu'à en mourir et brulerais nos corps dans un brasier ardent.<strong>_

_**Et puis, lorsque nos enveloppes se seront entièrement consumées, lorsque nos âmes s'en seront allées main dans la main, je créerais la vie.**_

_**Ce soir-là, je me souviens avoir priée pour que nous ne nous quittions jamais.**_


End file.
